Michelangelo Gets Subway
by Mistress of Serenity
Summary: Inspired by the Subway Commercials of 2009. In life, not always will you get what you want. No one knows that more than Michelangelo but luckily for him, there is one place where he could get exactly what he wants. COMPLETE


**Mistress: **Hey dudes and dudettes! I'm **Mistress of Serenity**. Ever since I started watching the "**Lost Episodes**", I've been hooked on **TMNT** (who knew that a story revolved around four mutant turtles who are all ninjas and know kung-fu can be so freaking ADDICTIVE O.o). I never thought I'd become a serious fangirl of TMNT but yet, here I am. Though I favour all of the turtles (especially Raphael---he's my number one fav) Michelangelo has particularly caught my interest. He's so gullible and naive, he's CUTE and I don't care what anybody says, Mikey is the best! Not better than Raphael but still the best especially at what he does---being the adorable comic relief of the turtles that we all know and love.  
So I dedicate my first TMNT fanfic to my second fav turtle: Michelangelo! Inspired by the Subway Commercials of 2009. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I just bought the rights to TMNT off ebay. Now I own all of the turtles *insert evil laugh*. Just kidding XP (I know it makes no sense to include this because the truth is obvious but I did it anyway cause it's surprisingly fun to type in O_o LOL)

* * *

"_**Michelangelo Gets Subway"**_

_In life, it is wise to know that not always can you get what you want.  
__No one knows that more than _**Michelangelo**_.  


* * *

_

**EXHIBIT A**

"Hey Leo, can I use your swords to cut the cheese for my sandwich? I accidentally misplaced the knife." Michelangelo asked. In his left hand, he clutched a plastic bag containing a single block of cheese whereas in his other hand he brandished the precious weapon belonging to his oldest sibling. Leonardo, who currently sat cross-legged on a cushioned yoga mat with his mind deep in mental concentration, peeked one eye open at his youngest brother.

He murmured a solemn and final, "_**No**_!" before he returned to his meditation period.

**EXHIBIT B**

"Hey Raph, can I ride your Shell Cycle? I promise I'll bring it back without a scratch." Michelangelo questioned his third oldest brother.

Raphael was busily watching television, his eyes narrowed firmly at whatever appeared randomly on screen when Mikey leaned over the back of the couch, dangling the keys to his cherished Shell Cycle infront of his face suggestively.

Raph's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the thought of Michelangelo riding his motorcycle carelessly through the streets of New York.

"What the shell?! _**No**_!" Raph growled furiously, immediately snatching the keys to his bike out of his brother's grasp. He then rudely chased Mikey away, pelting pellets of buttered popcorn behind his back.

**EXHIBIT C**

"Hey Donnie, can you build me a Super Powered Skateboard that flies and goes really, really, fast? Pretty Please with Pizza Toppings on top." Michelangelo said imploringly, hugging Donatello from behind.

He waved a piece of paper infront of his face. On the page was a coloured pencil drawing portraying a stick figured turtle wearing an orange headband riding through the clouds on what appeared to be a reddish orange and green skateboard with fire-breathing rockets attached to the back.

Donatello, who had been focusing his attention on finishing another of his genius inventions, stopped midway between molding together two squares of solid titanium with a blow torch and turned to Mikey. He heaved an exasperated sigh as he removed the pair of goggles that were shielding his eyes.

"Mikey, for the last time, _**no**_!" Donny grunted to his little brother, his tone indicating how much he disliked being disturbed from his work. Donatello even turned the blow torch on Mikey's drawing, turning it to crumpled pieces of black ash in his hands much to Mikey's disappointment.

…and **EXHIBIT D**

"Master Splinter, hey Master Splinter, can I keep Fluffy PLEASE! I promise that I'll take really good care of her." Michelangelo implored practically on his knees.

Once again, he had brought home one of the strange creatures lurking around their sewers that had followed him back to the lair in hopes of keeping it as a pet. Even though he had allowed him to keep the cat Klunk, unfortunately for Mikey, Master Splinter was not willing to let this one slip through the cracks.

"Michelangelo, I'm afraid the answer is _**NO**_! Now be a good son and help me get this beast out of our home," Splinter ordered as he wrestled with the ten foot hairy beast that Mikey had brought with him, using his caneas a weapon as he tried to shove it back through the front door.

Michelangelo pouted unhappily. But nonetheless he knew better than to disobey his father/sensei.

"Yes Master Splinter," Mikey groaned, "Aww shell, I never get what I want,"

* * *

_Yeah, not always will you get the things you want Michelangelo.  
But…  


* * *

"Hey Mikey, what'll ya be having?" Raph questioned his brother._

"Can I have a 6ft Meatball Marinara sub on Parmesan Bread with cucumbers, green peppers, pickles, lettuce, onions and tomatoes and topped with lots of ketchup and mustard? Oh and can I have a small soda with it too and maybe a hot fudge brownie?" Mikey asked excitedly with his head poked out of the window of the Battle Shell. The gang had gone topside for lunch and the Battle Shell was parked outside in the drive-thru area of the Subway Restaurant as Mikey made his order.

When the order was placed, a feminine voice replied from the other side of the speaker and microphone (which was shaped like a foot long sub). "Sure thing," the girl said. Smiling, Mikey stuck his head back into the vehicle as Donny drove the Battle Shell to the front window to collect their order.

"Wow! This place is awesome! I could have anything I want," Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Well it is Subway," Don said.

* * *

_At _**Subway**_, you get exactly what you want. Delicious meat piled high on freshly baked bread of your choice.  
**Subway**__. Eat Fresh.  


* * *

"So Mikey, what do you think? Do you like the Subway?" Leo asked, looking back at his brother. Both him and Donatello sat in the front seats while Raphael and Michelangelo were in the back. Mikey held up his sandwich. It was a mouthwatering blend of cheese and meatballs dipped in marinara sauce, topped with layers upon layers of a combination of various vegetables including pickles and smothered in a zesty pool of tomato ketchup and mustard; all cushioned between two slices of freshly baked Italian-style Parmesan bread._

Licking his lips hungrily, Mikey took a huge bite out of his sandwich and his face lit up in satisfaction.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" Mikey said, "I'm glad you guys talked me into coming here for lunch. This Subway thing is the best sandwich I've ever tasted,"

"Aww Baby ate his first Subway. How cute." Raph mouthed sarcastically. He himself took a bite out of his own subway. It was a foot long Chicken and Bacon Ranch sub with lettuce and cucumbers which he shared with Leonardo who had his half of the sub propped on his lap.

Donatello, on the other hand, was saving his sandwich (a Cold Cut Combo) for when the turtles had returned home safely considering that he was the designated driver.

But even though he was enjoying his Subway, knowing Michelangelo, it was going to take a lot more than a delicious sandwich to keep him satisfied; at least not for long.

"But do you know what'll make this moment even better guys?" Mikey spoke up as he swallowed another piece of meatball.

"What's that Mikey?" Leo asked while slurping from his small cup of coke.

Mikey smirked. "If I could drive the Battle Shell. So can I? C'mon, please, PLEASE!" he begged.

All three older turtles---Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael looked at each other in exasperation before turning to Mikey as they shouted together, "MIKEY **NO**!"

Mikey merely shrugged his shoulders knowingly. "Can't blame a turtle for trying," he said as he finished the rest of his Meatball Marinara sub quietly.

* * *

_Yes it's true that at _**Subway**_ you get whatever you want…but don't press your luck when it comes to other things.  


* * *

**The End  


* * *

**_

**NB:** I know Subway doesn't really have a drive-thru (I don't know O.o -only tried it once-) but I put it in anyways for the benefit of the turtles. Anyways I hope you guys liked this turtle short :) Lemme know whatcha think of my first TMNT fanfic (I actually plan to write more if you're interested).  
_Please **review**_

_**~Mistress  


* * *

  
**_


End file.
